


Kennedy High

by Kauschi



Category: Popular (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-21
Updated: 2012-04-21
Packaged: 2017-11-04 02:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kauschi/pseuds/Kauschi





	Kennedy High

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mysensitiveside](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysensitiveside/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Aydindril High](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/8054) by mysensitiveside. 



Sam walked in into school, Carmen and Lily innocently chatting away next to her. She had no idea what they were talking about. She had no idea how they could be so unfazed by all of this.  
Today was her first day of school at Kennedy High, and even though she might just be a lowly freshman, she couldn’t help but being excited about what finally being in high school meant.  
She may not be one of the popular kids, but she never really ca… Sam's thoughts were interrupted when they bumped into a group of girls and her books went flying on the floor.  
“Watch it, losers” a short blonde girl snapped at them.  
Sam was about to say something back at the girl, when she saw her. Tall, blonde and the most beautiful smile Sam had ever seen.  
“I’ll help you with that” the girl said and kneeled down to pick up the books.  
Sam seemed to be in a trance, all she could do was stare.  
“Don’t listen to her” the girl said. “She only barks, but rarely bites. I’m Brooke by the way”. The girl looked at her with that gorgeous smile.  
“I’m Sam.”   
High school got even more exciting now.


End file.
